wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Garret Roderick-Aurlaine
Garret Roderick-Aurlaine is an Afflicted Gilnean mercenary living in the city of Stormwind. He's a quiet man, but cares deeply about the people around him, and will fight tooth and claw to protect them. Physical Description Being a man of average height and of decently muscular build, Garret has been described as intimidating once or twice. (Though they might not have truly known the man to think so.) While keeping his body fairly physically fit, he has a bit of heft to his frame, as well as the beginnings of a potbelly. Despite the extra weight however, he is well-muscled and capable of many physical tasks. A fair, lightly tanned complexion is marred by scars, covering nearly every body part. Most scars are small and hardly noticeable, though a few stand out. A large, jagged bite mark runs along the backside of his right calf, and a large, round scar is present in the middle of his chest. A large chuck of his left ear is missing, right at the tip. His hair, a light chestnut in color, sits messily atop his head. Most days, he tries to keep it in some sort of order, but seems to have realized the futility of that task. His beard, however, is always kept pristine and clean, and hangs at about five inches long. Deep hazel globes sit underneath bushy, expressive brows, almost always telling some sort of story by the way they move. His nose is large and crooked, as if it had been broken at least once in the past. When his affliction takes hold and he shifts into his worgen form, Garret stands nearly a foot taller than before, with a much broader build. The light brown of his hair and beard translate to his fur, leaving a slightly darker shade of that chestnut. His mane is kept about as well as his hair is, though once again, he mostly just gives up. Personality Garret, at is his core, is a man who care deeply and passionately for the people he loves. Though his initial attitude to most may seem brash and a little cold, spending even a few hours to get to know him lets out the utter goofball hiding underneath. He pours his heart and soul into everything he does, and while he may not always succeed, he tries to see the bright side in the situation. When faced with hardship and misfortune, Garret will shoulder the weight of the pain and discomfort to be the rock for those around him, bottling up his emotions until eventually they explode into a world of anger and waterworks. Despite his tendency to bury his feelings, he's very in touch his with emotions, often the first to cry or get mad at the slightest inclination. History Born in the village of Duskhaven, Garret lived a very simple life. He was raised by his mother, a blacksmith and part-time watch-woman. They lived on their own, and he began to learn skills that would become favorite pastimes of his later in life. Playing the piano, and crafting jewelry. He also took lessons on sword fighting from his mother, and found his love of great swords. He took care of his mother up until the fall of Gilneas, when the two were separated and Garret was afflicted by the worgen curse. He, like many other, fled to Teldrassil. Though, rather than staying put, he ventured off into the world, offering his skills as a swordsman to anyone willing to pay. The first mercenary company he found himself a part of was a band know as the Gallows Corps, and group co-run by a pair of siblings know and Keaton and Meredith Gallows. Garret was deceived into entering a relationship with Keaton, who in turn used the man's heart to manipulate him into doing whatever was desired of him. Eventually, Garret realized the truth of the Gallows Corps, and their less than honest dealings, far closer to that of bandits. He confronted Keaton, and the two fought. Unable to control his still-new curse, Garret went feral, tearing his former lover apart, believing him dead. Leaving his trauma behind him, the warrior hopped from job to job, staying in whatever Inn he could find. Eventually, he met a man by the name of Avery Aurlaine, and Garret started to turn his life around. He bought a house, found a more stable job, and married the man he had fallen in love with. External Links https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/wyrmrest-accord/Roderickk Category:Worgen Category:Warrior